


Silent Lamb

by Cassius_theCorrupterofSouls



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Darkness, F/M, Haunting, Night, screamshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassius_theCorrupterofSouls/pseuds/Cassius_theCorrupterofSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite a promise to her brother, Serenity finds herself incapable of avoiding Bakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is just an idea that I couldn't get out of my head. I hope to turn it into a longer fic (perhaps when I'm not so busy with school).

She couldn’t get him out of her head. Like a sickness his presence wafted over her till she was numb to the bone. Numb, and shivering to her core at the thought of his eyes glazing over her, watching her, claiming her his. She felt haunted.

To be hunted. Possessed, and then dispossessed. Always, with those eyes watching her, ever searching for her soul as if to snatch it away, blow out the flame. Oh, to be touched by one so cold…

“Promise me you’ll never go near him, Serenity. He’s one sick bastard. Dangerous.” 

“Yes, Joey.”

The words had fallen so easily from her mouth, and yet…she had turned back to stare, albeit for a moment, at the lingering shadows. Part of her hoped that he had been there, somehow, despite the rest of her that trembled with fear. 

Still, she couldn’t get him out of her head.

Days passed onto more days, and those days onto solemn nights without a trace of him. Where had he gone? She knew his ghost could not have strayed so far. He was supposed to come to her, as she was destined for him. For now and forever. To have and to hold, like a silent scream in the dead of the night. 

“Promise me.”

They were her brother’s words, but not his voice.


End file.
